Tuer ma drogue
by Yuu Rck
Summary: " Il avait goûté par curiosité, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer. Son amant va tout tenter pour l'aider, et pour tuer la drogue qui le ronge de l'intérieur et qui risque de tuer à petit feu l'homme qu'il aime tant. "
1. Tuer ma drogue

Cette histoire était censé être un one-shot, à la base. Puis j'ai jugé que c'était trop court, alors j'ai voulu en faire un two-shot ; puis finalement, elle sera divisé en trois parties. Je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça. Alors voilà la première.  
En plus, j'avais trop envie d'écrire sur Fudou et Kidou. Puis j'en ai profité pour traiter d'un sujet qui me répugne sérieusement : Le tabac.

Présence de **yaoi** et surtout de **violence verbale et physique**. Bah, ce n'est pas bien trash, mais je suppose que je me dois quand même de le préciser...

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

« - Ca suffit, je ne veux plus te voir avec ça en bouche. Tu as assez tiré aujourd'hui. »

D'un geste vif, Kidou arracha sa cigarette aux lèvres de son amant, qui le lui rendit par un regard mauvais.

« - T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets. » Grogna-t-il.  
« - Je sais. »

Pour tenter d'apaiser un tant sois peu la mauvaise humeur de Fudou, l'autre l'embrassa brièvement. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais tout de même assez pour calmer le brun, qui soupira simplement. Yuuto jeta ensuite ce qu'il lui avait confisqué à la poubelle sans faire attention aux yeux noirs de son homme.

« - Je déteste quand tu fais ça. » Pesta à nouveau Akio.  
« - Tu consommes beaucoup trop de ces saloperies, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.  
\- Quand est-ce que t'arrêteras de m'faire la morale ?  
\- Lorsque tu seras irréprochable. »

Fudou se tut sous sa remarque. Il avait raison, on pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses De ne pas être une personne fréquentable, d'avoir la langue bien trop pendue, peut-être même d'être un amant médiocre, mais surtout de fumer trop. Beaucoup trop.

« - En acceptant de vivre avec moi, t'as signé pour supporter mes défauts. » Répliqua-t-il sur un ton moqueur, pour sa défense.  
« - Oui. »

Le stratège vint soudainement prendre la main de l'autre dans la sienne, à sa grande surprise.

« - Mais ça… Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je veux te garder en bonne santé, et le plus longtemps possible. » Susurra-t-il.

Finalement, Akio la serra doucement. Et ils restèrent comme ça, debout au beau milieu de leur cuisine propre et bien rangée, comme le bon couple niais qu'ils formaient. Jamais le brun n'aurait pensé avoir une relation si calme et posée, encore moins avec un garçon, mais il n'avait sut résister au charme de son coéquipier, qui lui était plus du genre à chercher de véritables sentiments que des coups d'un soir. Il avait dut s'adapter à cela Fini les plans avec des inconnues, fini les sorties jusqu'à tard le soir dans des bars et des boites à se saouler à n'en plus pouvoir, fini les bringues avec des catins et des chauds-lapins à perte de vue, et enfin bonjour à la vie à deux, aux sorties au restaurant de temps en temps pour combler son homme et à de l'amour plus que du sexe. D'un côté, cette vie ne lui déplaisait pas, tant qu'il la passait à _ses_ côtés.

« - Il est tard, on devrait aller se coucher. » Prononça Kidou après être resté encore quelques minutes avec son amant.  
« - Il est qu'onze heures et demi, abuse pas. T'as qu'à y aller, je te rejoins. »

Yuuto acquiesça d'un signe de tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de monter dans leur chambre. L'autre patienta un peu, le temps qu'il soit sûr qu'il était changé et confortablement installé dans leur lit, pour enfin ressortir son paquet de cigarettes caché au fin fond d'une poche de son manteau pendu dans l'entrée. C'était trahir la confiance de son conjoint, de s'en griller une maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui.  
Il en saisit alors une, s'installa sur le canapé du salon et choppa le briquet sur la table avant de l'allumer entre ses lèvres. Il se mit à tirer tranquillement dessus en allumant la télé sur un film d'action, qu'il regarda sans trop prêter d'attention non plus. Il profitait juste de ce moment entre lui et sa cloppe, sans Kidou pour lui faire des tonnes de réflexions et pour les séparer brutalement. Il s'en voulait de faire ça dans son dos. Enormément. Mais quand bien même il tentait de lutter, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de la nicotine. Il était juste bien trop fort.

Il était environ minuit et quart lorsqu'Akio vint enfin rejoindre son homme dans leur chambre, qui était déjà profondément endormi, et apparemment ignorant de la trahison de Fudou. Ce dernier s'installa à ses côtés après s'être changé rapidement, et le prit contre lui. C'était devenu une habitude, s'il y avait bien une chose que Yuuto adorait, un petit détail qui pouvait égayer sa journée entière, c'était de se réveiller contre le corps chaud de son être aimé, et il le savait. C'est en le gardant dans ses bras que le brun rejoignit lui aussi le royaume des songes, s'offrant une pause avant la journée du lendemain qui allait s'annoncer rude, sans même qu'il ne le sache encore.

Kidou était déjà à son bureau quand Fudou se réveilla, il était donc seul, comme la plupart du temps. Il se leva en baillant bruyamment, puis en se mettant à tousser un peu. Ca aussi, c'était fréquent, et de plus en plus. Tant que, quand bien même il tentait de le cacher à son amant, cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Il se rendit dans l'entrée et fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son paquet, devant absolument fumer sa clope matinale. Il commença à paniquer en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus là. Il se souvenait pourtant de l'avoir rangé là la veille…  
Il fouilla à nouveau sa veste, plusieurs fois, mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre que son couteau suisse et son portefeuille. La colère montant de plus en plus en lui, il se mit à retourner la maison à la recherche de son cher paquet, qu'il ne trouva nulle part, et pourtant, il avait fait le tour de chaque cachettes, même improbables. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en revenant dans la chambre, la rage au ventre. Il resta là un moment, réfléchissant à une solution, son cerveau étant encore tout embrouillé. Il remarqua finalement, sur sa table de nuit, que le voyant de son téléphone clignotait. Il le prit et constata qu'il avait reçu, le matin même, un message de Kidou :

 _Tu ne trouveras pas ton paquet chéri. Je te l'ai confisqué pour ce que tu m'as fais hier soir.  
Tu l'auras de nouveau quand je rentrerais._

Je t'aime.

« - KIDOU ! » Hurla Akio dans un élan de fureur.

Il laissa tomber l'appareil par terre, sauta sur ses pieds, serrant les dents sous la hargne, et accouru dans l'entrée, où il enfila son manteau et ses chaussures sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller - il resta donc dans son pantalon décontracté et torse nu sous sa veste -, avant de sortir en furie. Il se rendit à pas rapides au bureau de tabac le plus proche, celui qu'il connaissait si bien, et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant qu'il remarqua qu'il était fermé. Le fait qu'il réalisa alors que ce jour là était un dimanche le mit encore plus hors de lui. Debout devant le bâtiment, seul dans le froid, il remonta sa manche gauche et se mit à frotter nerveusement son avant-bras avec ses ongles, restant planté là un moment et songeant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il avait besoin de fumer. Demander des cigarettes à ses amis ? Aucune de ses connaissances proches ne fumait, et les autres ne lui rendraient jamais service gratuitement. Et hors de question d'aller mendier auprès des inconnus. De toute façon, en cette fin de semaine combinée à un froid de canard, personne ne traînait dehors. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution Rentrer et attendre que Yuuto revienne.  
La haine ne le quittant pas une seconde, il tourna les talons et repartit en direction de leur maison, sans cesser de gratter sauvagement sa peau. Lorsqu'il arriva, il retira sa veste et s'affala sur le canapé, n'ayant plus que pour option d'attendre. Il resta assis dans le silence le plus complet, seulement perturbé par les sons incessants des secondes qui passaient lentement, ressortant de la pendule accrochée dans la cuisine juste à côté. Plus elles s'écoulaient, plus la patience de Fudou était mise à l'épreuve. Cela faisait déjà des heures qu'il était réveillé, et toujours aucune fumée nocive ne venait caresser ses poumons de l'intérieur. Le stresse le reprenait de plus belle, et il se remit bien vite à écorcher sa peau avec ses ongles, un réflexe qu'il ne put éviter plus longtemps. Et il resta ainsi, pendant des heures…

Lorsque Kidou revint de sa longue journée au bureau, il faisait déjà presque nuit, et il était absolument exténué. La seule chose à laquelle il inspirait était donc de passer une soirée calme aux côtés de son homme, mais il avait oublié un léger détail…  
A peine avait-il passé la porte d'entrée qu'Akio se tenait déjà devant lui, la haine dans les yeux.

« - Rend-le moi. » Ordonna-t-il froidement.

D'abord étonné de le voir dans cet état, Yuuto ne réagit pas. Et quand il entrouvrit enfin la bouche pour répliquer, l'autre ne l'en lui laissa pas le temps.

« - Rend-le moi, enfoiré ! » Hurla-t-il finalement, choppant le col du stratège pour le tirer violemment vers lui et l'assassinant du regard.

Même pour Kidou, voir son conjoint crier de cette façon restait impressionnant, et il n'avait pas envie de l'énerver davantage. Il prit donc le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche pour le lui tendre. Fudou ne se fit pas prier pour le saisir, après quoi il relâcha sans douceur son homme pour retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'en allumer une d'urgence. Il consuma celle-ci plus rapidement que n'importe quelle autre auparavant, puis il en grilla une deuxième avant de se calmer peu à peu. Légèrement hésitant, le travailleur le rejoignit finalement dans le salon et resta à l'écart, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur son avant-bras salement amoché.

« - Fudou, tu saignes ! »

Il accouru alors à ses côtés et se mit à examiner ses plaies alors que l'autre le laissa faire, impassible, continuant simplement de fumer.

« - A cause de qui, à ton avis ? » Grogna le brun.

Yuuto n'ajouta rien, il se contenta de partir chercher de quoi le soigner dans la salle de bain en soupirant. C'est seulement en passant dans le couloir qu'il prêta attention au désordre qu'Akio avait causé. L'addiction que ce dernier avait pour la cigarette était vraiment alarmante, et quoi que Kidou fasse, c'était inutile. Mais il refusait d'abandonner.  
Il revient quelques minutes après et se mit à désinfecter son avant-bras avant de le bander. Il n'avait pas été dans la dentelle, lorsqu'il s'était fait ça…

« - Je suis désolé. Je ne peux juste pas te laisser continuer comme ça. » Risqua le stratège, qui sur le coup était à court de plans pour faire cesser de fumer son amant.  
« - Ta gueule. »

La réponse était sèche, violente, et pourtant il n'avait même pas posé son regard sur le visage stupéfait de Yuuto.

« - Je veux plus t'entendre. » Ajouta l'accro avec le même ton froid.

Alors l'autre se tut et termina rapidement de soigner son bras avant de partir dans leur chambre. Ca ne servait à rien d'accroître la colère du brun, après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Il pensa alors qu'il y avait été un peu trop fort en le privant de son paquet une journée entière. Mais depuis son bureau, il ne pouvait pas le surveiller, il n'avait donc pas le choix. Bien qu'il savait que ses efforts étaient vains, il allait continuer d'essayer. Mais pour aujourd'hui, sa journée l'avait bien trop épuisé, et Fudou n'avait sûrement plus envie de le voir pour ce soir. Il se contenta donc de se changer rapidement et de se coucher, bien qu'il peinait à trouver le sommeil, sans même avoir mangé un peu.

Lorsque Kidou se réveilla, son amant était encore profondément endormi. Mais cette fois, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux sur son visage paisible, et il ne sentait pas de bras rassurants autour de lui. Il le voyait seulement de dos, et il lui paraissait si loin malgré qu'il soit juste à côté de lui. Il se leva, attristé, et vint, sans bruit, ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Sans surprise, il y trouva le fameux paquet d'Akio. Il savait que le brun n'était pas dupe, et qu'il n'allait pas le laisser dans la poche de son manteau, pour ne pas qu'il le trouve. Mais Yuuto le connaissait bien, et il avait prévu le coup. Il le saisit donc et descendit dans la cuisine, où il but un café en s'installant tranquillement à la table. Aujourd'hui, il était en repos. Il allait donc pouvoir faire attention à celui qu'il aimait et à ce qui le rongeait intérieurement.  
Environ deux heures plus tard, il entendit son conjoint tousser fortement de la chambre, signe qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il soupira en pensant à comment il pourrait bien réagir en le voyant. Est-ce qu'il était toujours en colère contre lui ? Il avait du mal à imaginer le contraire. Finalement, le son des pas lourds et un peu rapides de Fudou dans les escaliers retentit, et peu après, il se trouvait dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever, il lança déjà un regard noir à Kidou.

« - Où il est ? » Lança-t-il froidement.

Le stratège soupira avant de tendre une cigarette, qu'il avait déjà préparée d'avance, à Akio. Il la saisit sans faire d'histoire et vint s'asseoir en face de l'autre avant de l'allumer.

« - Comment va ton bras ? » S'enquit l'homme aux dreadlocks.

Comme réponse, son conjoint se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'y faisait pas attention, à la douleur dans son avant-bras, il tirait juste sur son mégot, tranquillement, sans faire attention à la personne juste devant lui. Cette dernière soupira une fois encore, l'air attristé.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, Kidou dut résister un bon nombre de fois aux demandes de son amant à propos de son paquet, bien que la rage de celui-ci se faisait ressentir de plus en plus. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que Yuuto pensait que la journée s'était relativement bien passée, quelque chose vint perturber cette « tranquillité ».  
Et cette chose, c'était le besoin.  
Aux côtés de son homme, tous deux regardaient la télé, le programme était une série policière qu'aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment suivie, et d'ailleurs, ils n'y portaient pas vraiment attention. Seulement, le stratège tentait, par tous les moyens - et en l'occurrence, la télévision - de détourner les pensées de Fudou de la cigarette. Jusque là, ça avait plus ou moins marché. Mais lorsqu'un nouvel épisode débuta, l'écran devint traître L'un des gangsters, s'apparentant à un véritable parrain de mafia, assis dans son large fauteuil bordeaux, vêtu d'un costume noir saillant et entouré de ses collègues droits comme des piquets, tenait entre ses lèvres un pur cigare, et il en répandait l'épaisse fumée dans toute la pièce, asphyxiant visiblement la pauvre personne frêle en face de ce grand gaillard.

« - J'ai besoin d'une clope. » Lâcha soudainement Akio en voyant la scène, jalousant ce patron qui pouvait fumer comme il en avait envie.  
« - Tu en as déjà eu une il y a trente minutes. Ca suffit.  
\- J'en ai marre de tes restrictions à la con, donne moi mon paquet. »

Ils avaient tous deux détachés leurs yeux de l'écran et se fixaient mutuellement, l'un avait un regard dur, comme à son habitude ces derniers temps, et celui de l'autre était presque effrayé par delà ses lunettes vertes. Il tentait, pourtant, de rester le plus impassible possible.

« - Non.  
\- Comment ça, non ?  
\- Je ne te rendrais pas ton paquet. »

Entrant dans une colère noire, le brun se mit à hurler sur l'autre, lui ordonnant de lui redonner son bien. Et, gardant au mieux son calme, Kidou refusa, encore et encore. Fudou en vint jusqu'à, une fois de plus, le chopper par le col, mais cette fois, le stratège ne se laissa pas impressionner, et il ne céda pas.

« - TU ME CASSES LES COUILLES ! »

Sous ces mots, l'accro vint abattre sa main sur la joue de son amant avec une violence incroyable, faisant tomber ce dernier au sol sous le choc, et dégageant ses lunettes de son visage. Choqué, plus par le geste que par la douleur, Yuuto reste immobile, les yeux écarquillés et les larmes commençant à parler en leurs coins. Jamais le brun n'avait été aussi violent avec lui. Jamais.  
Fudou s'approcha pour asséner un nouveau coup à son conjoint, et c'est ce qu'il fit ignorant le regard suppliant et humide de son conjoint, il lui en flanqua un entre les côtes, avec le pied, étalant complètement le stratège sur la moquette, qui n'osait pas résister de peur de l'énerver encore plus. Il pouvait se défendre contre lui, seulement il ne préférait pas l'enrager davantage. Mais de l'autre côté, il refusait d'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas le laisser reprendre son paquet et fumer à sa guise, dégrader ses poumons encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il se contenta alors de supporter ses frappes et ses cris en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux, le coupant dans son élan. Il s'éloigna jusqu'à se rassoir sur le canapé tandis qu'à terre, Kidou reprit son souffle petit à petit, sous le regard méprisant du brun. Lorsque sa respiration se fut plus régulière, il se releva, doucement, et fila directement dans la cuisine, ignorant la douleur stridente dans tout son corps. C'était seulement en y arrivant qu'il remarqua que le paquet était tombé de sa poche. Il soupira et s'assit sur une chaise, attendant que la souffrance s'estompe un tant sois peu, avant de se mettre à cuisiner sans une once de motivation.  
De son côté, la colère d'Akio était toujours présente alors qu'il fumait tranquillement, regardant sans trop faire attention l'écran devant lui. Il ne prêtait pas attention à ce que pouvait bien ressentir son homme, tout ce qui l'importait était cette fumée tueuse qu'il inspirait et rejetait quelques secondes après, le détendant et le calmant petit à petit.

Les deux adultes ne se revirent qu'à l'heure du repas, et aucun n'osait parler à l'autre. Les lunettes du stratège gisaient toujours sur le sol, et le brun put bien voir les yeux bas de son amant, qui mangeait lentement, redoutant à chaque instant une nouvelle crise de Fudou. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier quitta la table rapidement et retourna dans le salon pour retrouver ce qu'il, visiblement, aimait bien plus que son propre conjoint. A cette pensée, Kidou voulu laisser s'échapper une larme de son œil, mais il se retint et débarrassa la table avant de monter se coucher rapidement, et même s'il peinait à s'endormir, son corps endolori le plongea rapidement dans un sommeil des moins réparateurs.


	2. Tu es ma drogue

Cette partie était censée être postée Samedi. Mais bon, comme je l'ai finie avant... ( Et bien qu'elle soit bien plus courte que ce que j'avais prévue, je préfère m'arrêter à là et en garder pour la fin.~ )  
Voilà donc la deuxième partie de Tuer ma drogue, et je ne vais pas vous cacher que je reste plutôt mécontente de la fin que j'ai concoctée pour celle-ci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pour la troisième et dernière partie, ça ne sera pas aussi médiocre.  
Allez, bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut Fudou le premier à se réveiller, à sa grande surprise. Et bien qu'il se mit à tousser sauvagement, comme chaque matin, l'homme à ses côtés ne réagit pas.  
Il se redressa dans son lit et posa son regard sur Kidou, qui dormait profondément, dos à lui. Curieux en se souvenant vaguement de la veille, le brun vint doucement relever le haut à manches longues de son amant, découvrant sa côte recouverte d'hématomes. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les multiples marques auxquelles il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant, et il remonta un peu plus le tissu pour dénuder son torse entièrement les bleus étaient présents sur toute sa peau, cette douce peau qu'Akio adorait caresser et embrasser habituellement… Et au lieu de ça, il l'avait frappée, la souillant de tonnes de preuves de violence causée par son manque.  
La culpabilité le prit aux tripes et son ventre commença à le faire réellement souffrir, sûrement qu'il lui donnait une leçon pour ce qu'il avait fait à son amant. Il se tourna et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, puis il fixa le paquet qui s'y trouvait en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il resta ainsi un moment, n'osant rien faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se lever. Il replaça alors doucement la couverture sur son conjoint avant de prendre une cigarette et de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et se pencha légèrement, allumant son mégot et tirant dessus avant de recracher la fumée dehors, non sans se sentir coupable. Ce qu'il avait, là, entre les lèvres, ce n'était pas seulement nocif pour lui, mais aussi pour celui qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui. Cet homme qui l'avait sauvé du trou à rat qu'était sa vie pour le mener à une vie commune et sereine mais qui, malgré ses efforts, n'avait pas réussi à lui faire cesser conneries, et pour preuve, cette clope qu'il tenait à présent entre ses doigts, et les traces sur le corps de Kidou.  
Le brun baissa les yeux, fixant le sol qui lui paraissait si loin du premier étage, ce sol tapis d'herbe d'un vert terne et de restes de fleurs fanées avec l'hiver qui s'approchait à grands pas. « Au final, je vaut pas plus que l'adolescent con que j'étais avant. » Pensa-t-il en soupirant et posant son regard ce qu'il tenait à présent entre ses doigts. « Il a raison… J'en consomme beaucoup trop. »  
Un gémissement douloureux dans son dos le tira de ses pensées. Il se tourna alors vers la source de ce son qui sonnait comme une torture aux oreilles d'Akio, lui qui détestait voir ou entendre la personne sous ses yeux souffrir. Le regard écarlate se posa sur le fumeur, ces iris d'une couleur unique pour lesquels Fudou était tombé, qui le fixaient d'un air encore somnolant. Il lâcha la cigarette qu'il n'avait grillée qu'à moitié, la laissant tomber sans y prêter attention, puis il s'approcha de son homme, qui ne bougeait pas. Puis le brun vint enlacer Yuuto avec une douceur que personne n'aurait put soupçonner chez la brute qu'il était, de peur de faire mal à son amant, qu'il avait déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça.

« - Fudou… ? » S'étonna Kidou, aillant encore un peu de mal à émerger de son lourd sommeil.  
« - Je suis désolé… » Murmura Akio à son oreille. « Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… »

Kidou n'eut pas de mal à comprendre de quoi il parlait, et il se sentit, d'un coup, rassuré. Là étaient les bras chauds de son amant qui l'accueillaient dès son réveil, le calme qu'il avait perdu dans sa voix et la tendresse du baiser qu'il déposa sur son front. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait les retrouver d'aussitôt, mais il se réjouissait que ce fût le cas. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et le poussa un peu plus contre lui, savourant le corps de son homme contre le sien. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« - Va pas travailler, aujourd'hui. » Lança le brun. « Tu dois te reposer.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais bien…  
\- Je te laisserais pas y aller. Après tout ce que tu as fais et subis, c'est à mon tour de faire attention à toi. »

Étonné mais non pas moins touché par l'intention de son amant, Yuuto ne protesta pas. Fudou alla donc appeler à son travail, prévenant son patron qu'il ne viendrait pas en lui inventant une maladie, puis tous deux descendirent à la cuisine pour y boire un café tranquillement, sans dispute cette fois-ci.  
En s'installant face à son conjoint avec sa tasse, Akio posa son paquet de cigarette sur la table à côté de lui, et il vit que Kidou le regardait du coin de l'œil avec une once d'inquiétude.

« - Il en reste que quatre. Je vais faire ma journée avec.  
\- Uh ? Tu es fou ?! Tu ne vas jamais tenir… !  
\- Je vais pas arriver à m'arrêter si je consomme toujours autant. Ne t'en fais pas, Kidou… Je te promets que je te ferais plus de mal. »

Malgré les paroles de son homme, Kidou ne put retenir un frisson d'angoisse. Mais il fit tout de même un effort et tenta de croire à ses paroles, après tout, Fudou n'était pas du genre à ne pas tenir ses promesses…

La journée s'était globalement bien passée jusqu'à ce que sonnèrent les coups de dix-neuf heures. Ca faisait déjà un moment qu'Akio avait vidé son paquet, et plus le temps avançait, plus son manque se faisait ressentir. Il commençait à claquer des dents, il agrippait nerveusement l'accoudoir du canapé lorsqu'il était assis dessus, et il avait tenté de se rendre au bureau de tabac un bon nombre de fois, mais c'était sans compter sur son amant qui n'était pas d'avis à le laisser nuire à son engagement. Et chaque fois, Fudou dut faire preuve d'une volonté d'acier pour ne pas lever la main sur lui, mais voyant le regard grenat de son homme dévêtu de ses horribles verres, pour une fois, il ne pouvait se résigner à le voir attristé une fois de plus.  
Yuuto s'était mit à préparer un repas relativement rapide lorsque le bruit perturbateur de la télécommande s'éclatant au sol résonna dans le salon. Il rejoignit donc la pièce en question pour y trouver le brun, les yeux écarquillés devant l'écran sous ses yeux, et frottant frénétiquement son avant-bras encore « valide », à s'en arracher la peau. L'attention de Kidou fut d'abord attirée par l'objet gisant au sol, puis par la scène qui se déroulait à la télévision, un passage dans lequel une femme, pour changer, prenait un malin plaisir à savourer sa cigarette. Il se précipita ensuite vers l'autre et choppa son poignet, l'empêchant de se faire plus de mal. Dans un élan d'exaspération, Akio se leva subitement et plaqua sans douceur le stratège contre le mur le plus proche, lui arrachant une plainte. La rage pouvait bien se lire sur son visage, et le châtain vit son homme rompre sa promesse alors qui leva son poing serré vers l'arrière, s'apprêtant à frapper avec force celui qu'il maintenait fermement. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter, ferma les paupières et serra les dents, se préparant à recevoir le choc de plein fouet.  
Un cri coléreux se fit entendre alors qu'un bruit sourd résonna dans l'oreille gauche de Yuuto, et pourtant, aucune douleur ne vint tordre sa figure. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir la tête baissée de son amant, haletant, alors qu'il avait écrasé sa main contre l'épaisse couche de plâtre, évitant de peu Kidou.

« - Je vais pas recommencer… » Lâcha Fudou entre deux souffles.

Son ex-coéquipier resta interdit devant la situation, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement, il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, non sans redouter sa réaction, et le releva doucement, plongeant son regard calme dans celui furieux de l'accro, qui ne fit rien. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Yuuto vint embrasser avec tendresse les lèvres scellées de son amant, allant jusqu'à coller son corps au sien. Bien qu'étonné par son geste, Akio ne pouvait rester indifférent au baiser de son homme, ni au torse admirablement bien dessiné à travers son haut qui venait se frotter à lui. Le brun laissa alors le mur pour poser ses paumes sur les hanches du stratège, le rapprochant pour coller son bassin au sien. Il entrouvrit ensuite la bouche pour insérer sa langue dans celle de l'autre, entamant un ballet énergique en celle-ci, jusqu'à leur couper le souffle. Ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps l'envie qui le prenait aux tripes, il entraîna son conjoint rapidement jusqu'à la chambre, où ils débutèrent ce jeu qui leur procurait tant de plaisir à chacun qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Ainsi Kidou offrit son corps entier à Fudou, le faisait oublier, le temps d'une nuit, la nicotine. L'acte fut plus violent, plus bestiale que d'habitude, lui causant d'autant plus de marques sur tout son être, des traces de la possessivité et de la sauvagerie de l'accro qu'il connaissait d'ores et déjà, mais aussi plus court, et pour cause, Akio s'essoufflait bien plus vite qu'auparavant. Évidemment, il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Yuuto ne pouvait que s'inquiéter encore plus pour son cas…

Et ce rituel dura deux semaines entières. Chaque fois que le fumeur manquait de cigarette ou s'interdisait d'en reprendre, son amant lui offrait cet instant où tous deux oubliaient les méfaits que causait le tabac… Ou presque.  
Car plus le temps avançait, plus l'endurance du brun se fit faible, et le stratège n'était plus le seul à le remarquer. Plus que de se fatiguer bien plus rapidement, le fait de ne plus pouvoir satisfaire son homme perturbait Fudou au plus haut point. Mais ses violentes quintes de toux devinrent elles aussi bien gênantes, et réduire sa consommation ne semblait rien arranger, au grand désespoir du couple. Mais abandonner n'était pas une solution qu'ils pouvaient accepter…


	3. Fumer ne fait pas que tuer

( Ouais, je sais, je poste à un rythme très irrégulier. ) Et voilà la fin tant attendue ( ahem ) de Tuer ma drogue. Avant que vous vous mettiez à lire, j'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de m'avoir soutenue dans son écriture. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plût du début à la fin, et encore une fois, merci !

Allez, je vous embête pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture~ 

* * *

Au terme de ces deux longues semaines, la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer, et plus que Kidou, Fudou commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa propre santé les toux survenaient de plus en plus souvent, le faisant d'autant plus souffrir au niveau du thorax, et il s'était même surpris à retrouver du sang aux creux de ses mains. Par chance, son amant ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester indifférent devant ça. Il lui fallait trouver une solution.

« - Allons jouer au foot, aujourd'hui. » Lâcha le brun à son conjoint alors qu'ils étaient en plein déjeuné.

Ce jour-là, Yuuto était en repos, et Akio comptait bien en profiter pour reprendre avec lui ce sport qui a permit leur rencontre, auquel ils avaient tant joué durant l'enfance et qu'ils aimaient tout autant l'un que l'autre, espérant que celui-ci l'aide à se remettre en forme, regagner un peu en endurance et à le décompresser dans sa lutte contre le tabac, car il ne pouvait plus continuer de faire subir ses colères et son manque à son homme.

« - Pardon ? » S'étonna l'autre en guise de réponse.  
« - Tu veux bien ? »

D'abord un peu hésitant, Kidou finit par accepter. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Ils finirent donc tous deux de manger et débarrassèrent rapidement avant de se rendre dans leur chambre. Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, Fudou sortit de leur armoire cet uniforme bleu et blanc qu'ils n'avaient pas porté depuis leur dernier match contre les Raimon Eleven qui leur avait succédé. Il passa le sien à son conjoint et tous deux se changèrent, impatients de se retrouver à nouveau sur le terrain. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas tapé dans le ballon, dégourdir leurs jambes allait leur faire le plus grand bien. Ils redescendirent et arrivèrent dans l'entrée, là où ils enfilèrent en vitesse leurs chaussures et leurs vestes. Le brun attrapa le ballon placé dans son filet, accroché au mur depuis bien longtemps, et sortit le premier. Avant de le rejoindre, le regard de Yuuto fut attiré par le paquet posé sur le meuble, et que l'autre avait visiblement oublié.

« - Fudou, ton pa-… » Il se stoppa alors que l'intéressé se tourna vers lui.  
« - Mh ?  
\- Ehm… Non, rien. »

Il le laissa donc là où il était et alla aux côtés de son amant après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux. Ils partirent ensuite en direction du terrain le plus proche, profitant de cette petite promenade pour prendre l'air. Pour un temps d'automne, il faisait plutôt bon à ce moment là. Le soleil, certes, hésitait encore à se montrer, mais pour autant, il ne faisait pas très froid. C'était un temps idéal pour faire une bonne partie de foot.  
La jolie teinte orangée des arbres s'était faite terne, elle était bien moins agréable à regarder. Leurs cimes étaient d'autant plus dures alors qu'elles commençaient à se dévêtir de leurs manteaux de feuilles plus brunes, laissant se former au sol un tapis triste qui craquait sous les pas réguliers des deux hommes. Ils avançaient, d'un pas confiant pour l'un, encore un peu hésitant pour l'autre, mais côte à côte. Et finalement ils arrivèrent devant une étendue d'herbe recouverte d'autant de végétaux morts que dans la rue, deux buts imposants se dressant de part et d'autre des longues lignes blanches cachées sous les débris, ces poteaux bicolores et leurs filets noirs que les amants connaissaient si bien. Rien que la vue de ce qui se présentait sous leurs yeux, ils se mirent à sourire bêtement. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour rejoindre le centre du terrain, le ballon sous le pied pour Fudou, lançant un regard de défi à son ancien coéquipier.

« - Voyons si tu es toujours aussi fort, mon cher Kidou. » Ricana-t-il.  
« - A moins que ça ne soit toi qui as perdu la main, Fudou. » Répliqua l'autre en souriant en coin.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme au dreadlocks s'élança à pleine vitesse vers celui en face de lui alors qu'il se mit aussi à courir, débutant une course et une véritable bataille pour récupérer la balle, bataille durant laquelle les deux joueurs se donnèrent à fond, riant par moments, munis d'une motivation en béton que ce jeu leur procurait depuis l'enfance. Ils se volèrent mutuellement la balle sans cesse, ne laissant aucune chance à l'autre d'aller tirer dans les buts. Et plus que jamais, Akio surpassa ses limites alors que celles-ci voulurent s'imposer bien vite, il refusa catégoriquement et continua de courir en ignorant au mieux la douleur stridente dans son thorax, s'empêchant de tousser sauvagement et de mettre un terme à cette partie qui avait l'air d'enchanter son amant et qui de plus, lui faisait tant de bien.  
Malheureusement il ne put retenir sa fatigue et sa respiration lourde bien longtemps, et plus il avançait, plus Yuuto se mit à douter, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendit compte de la situation Il avait bien trop forcé, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il s'arrêta alors soudainement mais, bien trop entêté, le brun en profita pour lui prendre la balle qu'il lui avait volée, avançant dangereusement vers le but, sans faire attention au fait que son adversaire ne bougeait plus.

« - Arrête-toi ! » Lui ordonna ce dernier.

Cependant l'autre n'écoutait pas et il se retrouva en face de la cage, et alors qu'il se mit en position pour tirer, la douleur s'amplifia soudainement, lui donnant l'impression que ses poumons se tordaient, alors qu'un liquide visqueux vint encombrer sa trachée avant qu'il ne le rejette d'un coup, crachant la gerbe de sang qui libéra la voie pour laisser place à une toux caverneuse et anormalement bruyante, tachant au passage le ballon de quelques goutes d'un rouge sombre. Il s'écroula par terre dans les secondes qui suivirent, peinant à respirer, la souffrance ne s'apaisant pas le moins du monde, tout autant que ses crachotements.  
Kidou accourra à ses côtés, totalement affolé, et voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, il se précipita vers le banc en bois planté sur le côté du terrain, là où il avait posé son portable en arrivant. Il revint ensuite vers le malade tout en appelant les urgences, tentant de garder au mieux son calme, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Une fois que le coup de fil fut passée et que l'ambulance fut en route, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son arrivée, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et bien qu'Akio luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait, le souffle lui manquait sérieusement, sa tête tournait, et il ne put se retenir de s'évanouir, sous le regard on ne peut plus inquiet de Yuuto, qui ne faisait que stresser encore plus. Ces seulement après quelques petites minutes qui paraissaient bien trop longues aux yeux de l'homme éveillé, que les infirmiers arrivèrent et prirent en charge le brun. Contraint de les laisser s'en occuper alors qu'il gisait sur le sol et de s'écarter, tout ce que le châtain pouvait faire c'était d'attendre, alors qu'il accompagnait son amant dans la camionnette en direction de l'hôpital…

L'attente était atrocement longue pour l'homme qui patientait dans la grande salle blanche, remplie de personnes toutes différentes, toutes ici pour des raisons divergentes, certaines ayant l'air inquiètes, d'autre rassurées, et d'autre bouleversées, comme cet enfant qui était en train de pleurer un peu plus loin, que sa mère peinait à calmer. Mais Kidou était bien trop inquiet pour le sort de son propre conjoint pour pouvoir porter intérêt aux personnes environnantes. Lui était là, assis à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à se lamenter intérieurement, alors que les médecins s'activaient probablement autour de celui qu'il aimait, le traitant à l'aide d'on-ne-sait quel appareil médical farfelu, tentant de trouver la raison de tout ce mal dans son corps.  
A force de réfléchir, Yuuto était effrayé à l'idée de savoir ce que l'autre avait. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Et plus il songeait, plus garder une expression sereine sur son visage s'avérait compliqué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de débarquer dans la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait et de demander confirmation aux infirmiers. Mieux, il voulait seulement que Fudou arrive d'un coup, le prenne par la main et rentre avec lui, ainsi ils reprendraient leur vie normalement, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé… Mais croire à cela revenait à croire aux contes de fées.  
La personne qui vint à sa rencontre un long moment après fut un homme qui, visiblement, devait avoir dans la quarantaine, vêtu entièrement de blanc et dont l'expression du visage ne laissait paraître qu'une très légère once de peine, et rien de plus. Et ce visage, pourtant en grande partie sans émotion, ne rassurait pas Kidou le moins du monde.

« - Kidou Yuuto ? » Adressa-t-il à l'intéressé.

Sans oser répondre, ce dernier hocha simplement la tête. Le plus vieux lui fit alors signe de le suivre, et Yuuto s'exécuta. Ils parcoururent les longs couloirs pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le médecin s'arrête devant une chambre particulière. Avant de le laisser entrer, il se tourna vers le stratège.

« - Votre conjoint est en train de se reposer. Appelez-moi lorsqu'il se réveillera, et j'annoncerais ses résultats.  
\- Très bien… »

Il repartit sur ces mots alors que le châtain entra doucement dans la pièce, posant directement son regard sur le lit incolore sur lequel était allongé son homme. Il avait une expression calme, mais sa respiration, bien qu'un peu plus régulière, ne l'était pas autant. Kidou s'approcha d'un pas léger, ne voulant surtout pas perturber son sommeil, et tira une chaise pour la placer près de lui et s'asseoir dessus. Et encore une fois, il attendit, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux en ce moment Patienter et laisser les choses se passer, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le visage détendu du brun, ne faisant rien d'autre que penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir, et priant pour que ce soit n'importe quoi d'autre que ce qu'il imaginait.

Lorsque Fudou se réveilla, la nuit était déjà tombée, mais son compagnon était toujours à ses côtés. Il posa son regard vers lui et découvrit son expression mi-inquiète, mi-heureuse de le voir émerger.

« - Tu es enfin réveillé... » Murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le malade acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tandis que l'autre passait sa main dans ses longs cheveux.

« - Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Mal. »

Tous deux soupirèrent. La douleur dans le thorax d'Akio s'était légèrement estompée, mais elle était toujours présente. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son ex-coéquipiers, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas Quelqu'un du personnel de l'hôpital allait forcément finir par le trahir.  
En parlant de ça, Yuuto alla rapidement prévenir une infirmière, afin qu'elle aille chercher le médecin en charge de Fudou. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, son expression n'ayant pas changé d'un poil - et d'ailleurs, les deux adultes commençaient à douter des motivations de cet homme dans son travail.

« - Comment vous vous sentez ? » S'enquit-il.  
« - J'ai l'impression que mes poumons se tordent. » Lâcha le brun. « Bon, passez pas par quatre chemins, dites moi ce que j'ai. »  
« - Nous vous avons fait passer plusieurs tests. » Poursuivit l'homme en soupirant. « Et nous vous avons découvert un CPNPC, soit un cancer du poumon. Et je crains que votre maladie soit bien trop avancée pour que l'on puisse y fait grand-chose. »

Anéantit par cette révélation qui confirmait ses craintes, des sanglots commençant à monter à ses yeux, Kidou resta silencieux, tentant de réprimer au mieux ses pleurs alors que Fudou, lui, semblait encore impassible à sa déclaration, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, à l'intérieur.

« - Passez votre blabla médical, je m'en tape. Dites-moi juste combien de temps il me reste. » Questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
« - Et bien… Je dirais que vous pourriez tenir cinq ans tout au plus. Inutile de préciser que nous allons devoir vous suivre et vous voir régulièrement afin de vous traiter comme il se doit, et que vous allez devoir consulter un spécialiste pour régler votre problème de tabac. »

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une claque pour le couple. Et, plus que jamais, le stresse et la crainte vinrent tordre les tripes du patient, au moins autant que la culpabilité qui l'inondait.  
Il était condamné. Dans cinq ans au mieux, il allait probablement mourir et laisser derrière lui son homme, et ce juste parce qu'il avait fait le con en étant adolescent. Il se mit à regretter ce jour ou il avait goûté à la cigarette, regretter tous ces jours passés à fumer excessivement à en faire souffrir son entourage, et par-dessus tout, son amant, tout ça pour finalement en réduire son espérance de vie.  
Vingt-huit ans, c'était bien trop jeune pour mourir.  
Voyant que les deux adultes restaient silencieux, plus que choqué par cette annonce, le spécialiste jugea meilleur de quitter la pièce et de les laisser entre eux, après tout, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Yuuto laissa couler ses larmes, incapable de les retenir plus longtemps. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré, et surtout pas devant quelqu'un. Et Fudou ne pouvait que se sentir coupable de sa souffrance. Il se redressa doucement et s'assis sur le bord de son lit, face à son conjoint, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de pleurer à chaudes larmes contre son épaule, évacuant en même temps que toute l'eau de son corps, sa peine. Akio s'interdisait de craquer. Tout ça, c'était de _sa_ faute. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Non, tout ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment, c'était rassurer l'homme qu'il aimait.

« - Fudou… » Susurra Kidou entre deux sanglot, coupant son amant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler. Il se redressa et essuya ses larmes, retenant celles qui voulaient continuer à couler, avant de poursuivre. « Je resterais avec toi… Jusqu'à la fin…  
\- Kidou… »

Légèrement rassuré, le brun força un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux sur ses lèvres avant de venir embrasser avec tendresse celles de l'autre. Il répondit à son baiser, scellant la promesse que durant ces années il allait continuer d'être à ses côtés, de le soutenir, de l'aimer, et de ne jamais l'abandonner. Si ses jours étaient comptés, alors il allait le rendre heureux, pour qu'il parte serein. Cela ne s'annonçait pas être une tâche des plus simple, il allait devoir supporter de voir son être le plus cher dépérir, partir à l'hôpital régulièrement, souffrir. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour rester près de lui et égayer sa courte vie, alors il allait le payer, sans aucun remords… 

* * *

_« - Quand je serais partis, s'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas de vivre. Ne cesse jamais d'être l'homme que tu es, fort, aimable, serviable, digne de confiance… Ne laisse jamais des larmes venir brouiller ton magnifique sourire, ne laisse jamais des pensées sombre obstruer tes rêves, et surtout, ne laisse jamais mon départ gâcher ta vie. »_

* * *

 **Six ans plus tard**

Debout devant la tombe terne recouverte de quelques fleurs aux rares couleurs, vêtu d'un costume d'un noir charbon et dépourvu de toute trace de joie sur le visage, les yeux grenats et vides de Kidou fixèrent la dalle de pierre sur laquelle était gravé le nom de l'être qu'il avait chéri et aimé plus que tout au monde, avec qui il avait surpassé tant de dures épreuves, avec qui il avait vécu des moments de peine et de joie, à côté de qui il aurait voulu passé sa vie entière. Cet homme était là, inerte, six pieds sous terre, allongé dans un cercueil sombre, à l'intérieur duquel pas une once du rayon de soleil, absent à cet instant, n'était filtré, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de boue sale, le séparant de celui qui l'avait supporté durant son long et dur combat contre la drogue qui a finit par le tuer.  
Epuisé d'avoir bien trop pleuré, l'adulte, à présent seul, ne trouvait plus la force d'avancer, de quitter cet endroit lugubre où s'étendait la mort à perte de vue, d'abandonner à son triste sort le corps froid de son être aimé.

« - Tu t'es bien battu… Tu mérites bien un peu de repos… »

Il tentait de se rassurer, murmurant ces quelques mots alors qu'un sourire mélancolique tordit ses lèvres et qu'une larme vint trahir cette expression faussement joyeuse, sans pour autant regagner la force de s'en aller. Alors il resta là, se lamentant silencieusement sur la perte de son amant, le cœur déchiré et tous ses espoirs d'une vie meilleure envolés… 

* * *

_Fumer ne fait pas que tuer._


End file.
